


Stormy Weather

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Disney - All Media Types, UP - Fandom
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Dug's afraid of the weather.<br/>Disclaimer:  So not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

X X X

 _Dug, what are you doing under the bed?_

It is my master. He is very brave and very smart. But he cannot hear that sound, or feel the air pressing down against me. I can smell a coming storm, with thunder and lightning and lots of rain. “I am scared,” I say, and burrow deeper under the bed, back into the farthest corner, where the thunder and lightning cannot get me. Rain is just water, and water is not anything to be afraid of, except when my master says I smell and need a bath.

 _There’s nothing to be scared of._

My master is very brave. I tell him that but he does not believe me. I tell him it is a storm, and he says, _The sky’s blue outside!_ Masters don’t always listen to dogs. I wish I could tell him better, so he would understand me. _Come out from under the bed, Dug. I’m too old to bend down and pull you out._

I do not think my master would pull me out from under the bed, but I do not like making him angry, either, so I crawl out, hitting my head on the bed rail. “Ouch!” I bark, and stay there, halfway under the bed.

My master smiles at me, and it’s the best thing ever. Even if smiling in dogs means something very different than when masters smile. _You’re a good dog, Dug,_ he says, and I know he means it.

The wind picks up and I lay my ears back. Thunder booms outside as lightning flashes. I dive back under the bed.

It is safer under here. I just have to figure out a way to explain it to my master.

X X X


End file.
